Because notebook computers typically require large, heavy batteries, they present attractive containers for smugglers and terrorists attempting to bring contraband or explosives onto an airplane. Current security measures appear to reflect the awareness of this situation, because security personnel at airport security screening checkpoints often ask travelers to power on notebook computers. The theory behind this test is that, if the computer did not power up, the security officer would then suspect that the computer battery may have been removed and replaced with an explosive device or contraband. Additionally, given the fire and explosive hazards of lithium batteries in general the Transportation and Security Administration has recently issued new restrictions on the amount (specified in units of grams) of lithium that can be contained in specific batteries and still be transported on commercial aircraft.
Unfortunately, a simple power-on test, which lasts for a matter of mere seconds, is unable to indicate whether the entire battery has been replaced with a combination of a reduced-capacity battery and prohibited material. In order to spoof this overly-simplistic test, a smuggler can place a smaller capacity battery within the primary battery housing, along with the smuggled material. Likewise, in the case of counterfeit batteries, the screening procedures can only rely on the appearance of the battery package and the correctness of the associated labeling. Thus, the current tests fail to provide a meaningful level of security.
The enduring risk faced by millions of air travelers is evidence of a failure of others to supply a meaningful, effective, and yet conveniently rapid security test for electrical devices that are routinely carried onto airplanes and other attractive targets of terrorism.